The 'Lympics
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: insane
1. My Babies are better

The 'Lympics  
chapter one  
  
  
  
" Isn't it a beautiful day Veronica?" said a little girl with raven black hair, to her doll.  
" Is that all you babies can do?" screamed a little boy at his babies, in the distance also black hair, although his was in a pony tail.  
" Hmmmmm i like the way that kid handles his babies," the little girl said, looking over at the boy and his babies. she walked over and put her hands behind her back." Hi my name is Rei and i'm four.....almost,"She said with a smile.  
" Wufei I'm four and half," said the boy holding up two fingers," come on you can jump higher than that."  
" What ya doin?" Rei asked.  
" Me and my babies are training for the 'lympics so we can compete against the best atholetes in the world, and win the gold medal.....like this one," Wufei answered, holding out a plastic medal coated in glod paint with a picture of a dinasour on it.  
" Well, me and Veronica were about to have a tea party and um......" Rei said tunring pink a little.  
" No, way, I'm not going to play tea party, and i'm not about to start playing with dolls either," Wufei said.  
" Fine, then, be that way," Rei said stomping back off to where "her" babies were playing in the san box." Listen up babies, we're going to train for the 'lympics, now get up!," she screamed.  
" What's the 'lympics?" said a little boy in a red t-shirt and a diaper with little brown sprouts of hair sticking up on his head.  
" They are when all the greatest althletes compeat to win the gold medals." Rei answered.  
" wow, let's do it! we have to win the madal," said the baby.  
" we do Duo?" said another baby with blonde hair and glasses, in a little blue jump suit with a white teashirt on and blakc shoes.  
" Yes quatre we do," Duo answered.  
" Why?" asked a little girl with two blonde pig tails.  
" I have my reasons Usagi," Rei said looking over dreamily at Wufei." Ok now start exercising, lift those legs, clap thouws hands, get those feet off the ground!"Rei screamed.  
" Hmm?' Wufei said looking over at Rei and her babies." what ya doin?" Wufei asked walking up to the young girl and her group.  
" Why, we're training for the lympics," Rei answered," drop and give me six!"   
" Six what?" asked another little girl with her hair in two little buns and she looked a little like Usagi.  
" Ahahahahahahaha1 six what?" Wufei said rolling on the ground in laughter, his babies no walking over to see what was so funny.  
" What's so funny? My babies could beat your babies anyday," Rei said.  
" yeah, right, my babies are much more better than your babies," Wufei said.  
" Yeah?"   
" yeah!"  
" Well then prove it1 put your bunny where your mouf is!" Rei said.  
" Ok, right here right now, we're having a mini 'lympics! If your babies win you get my medal, if my babies win i get your madal." wufei said.  
" Fine!"   
" Fine!"  
**********************************  
  
" No listen babies, you're the best out there and you are going to have to go against the second bestest, so be sharp and dont....." Rei said before she was inturupted.  
" Rei!...I...um..." Quatre said.  
" Don't in terupt me!" rei said.  
" But!"  
" No buts!" Rei said." you're going to win and that is all that is to it!" Rei said.  
" Ok," quatre said.  
" Ready?" Wufei asked.  
" ready," Rei answered. 


	2. Ready? Set......

The 'Lympics  
chapter two  
  
" Ok, I'd like you to meet my babies, Ami, Makoto, Trowa, Hiiro," Wufei said,going the row of his babies.  
" Ok, my babies are, Usagi, Minako, Duo, and Quatre," Rei said proudly going down the row.  
" Ok,"wufei said," Now then, Usagi, and Minako, are you two twins?" wufei asked.  
" Well, we act like it," Usagi answered with a giggle.  
" Ok,well you two will be going against Hiiro and Trowa," Wufei replied.  
"...................." Hiiro and Trowa just stood there.  
" And Makoto you will go against Duo," Rei said.  
" Ok," Makoto.  
" Oh, wow I'm against a babe," duo said. Makoto started to giggle and patted. Duo on the back.He fell down.  
" Oops," Makoto said.Everyone looked wide eyed at her.  
"and Quatre, you will be against ami," Wufei said.  
" K," quatre said almost blue for some odd reason.  
"everyone ready?" rei said.  
" ready," They all answered.  
"Ok good, now everyone to their to places," Wufei said.Everyone then scttered to where they shall take their place in the rellay.The course of the rellay was the twins had to make a human wheel barrow and walk over the sea saws, then hand to baottle to the next baby and that baby then walks through a tunnel up a rope ladder, goes down a slide hands it off to the next person. The last anf final baby has to run through the sand box, climb up the ladder go down the slide, go through the ball pit and then go to the water fountain.  
" Everyone ready?" rei asked.  
" First team done, wins," wufi said.  
" Ready," Rei said.  
" set......................," wufei said.  
  
I know it's short, sorry, but i'm trying to stretch this idea over a longer time peroid, and hopefully this story will be over next chap, and then I will start the sequal.called.........i don't know what....i have like four more plots but i need help on the titles....wanna help?then go to http://www.expage.com/titlehelp 


	3. I have to go......

The 'Lympics  
chapter three  
  
" GO!" The two said in unison. Usagi, Minako, hiiro, and Trowa all took off running, Usagi and minako and Hiiro and trowa making human wheel barrows and walking over see saws.But before Usagi and minako could get to the see saws.....  
"Hey look a fudgecicle," Minako said letting go of Usagi's feet, Usagi falling to the ground, sees the fudge sicle and runs torwards it.  
" Hey let go!" Minako said.  
" No!," Usagi said.  
" I saw it first Usagi!" Minako screamed.  
" Soo!" Usagi said. Minako pulled usagi's pigtails and Usagi tickled Minako.  
" stop!" Usagi screamed.  
" you first," minako was able to sputter out in between laughing.  
" heyhey hey, what's going on?" Rei said stomping up to the two girls.  
" I saw the fudge sicle first!" Minako said.  
" weel you know what?" Rei said taking the fudge sicle away from the girls." You're not going to get a lick unless you beat those babies," The two little girls gasped and got back into wheel barrow position. hurried over the see saw and gave the bottle to duo. Who thankfully coul catch up with Makoto since he was the track star of his day-care. Duo rana dn ran, Makoto had just got out of the tunnel. Duo passed her but tripped. Makoto was now climbing up the rope ladder and almost to the top. Duo got up and grasped the rope. putting the bottle in his mouth. He used all his strength to climb up, since he had just dranken four juice boxes. Makoto just a few steps ahead of him she slid down the slide and was almost to Ami. Duo had finally catched up and they were both running torwards the next babies.....  
" Um Rei?" Quatre said almost purple now.  
" What is it??" Rei asked.  
" I have to.....i have to," quatre stuttered.  
" You have to what out with it man!" Rei yelled.  
" I have to go to the bathroom!" Quatre whined.  
" Why didn't you say so before?" Rei asked.  
"I tried but," he whined.  
" But nothing, you'll have to wait." Rei stamered.  
" But but but,"said the little boy.  
" Listen, the faster you run the faster you get to go to the potty ok?" Rei screamed in his face.  
" Ok," Quatre said." i'm a big boy i can hold it, i'm a big boy i can hold it," He said over and over to him self. Duo, withing two or three steps. Duo handed him the bottle and quatre just ran through the sanbox, up the ladder, down the slide and through the ball pit to the water fountain which happened to be right near the boys bathroom. Leavingami in the dust.  
" wow," Wufei said." I have to admit Rei your babies are better and you won fair and square."  
" Yeah, they are aren't they?" Rei said, with a grin.  
  
  
A.N: well that's it, i know it was short but i have four sequels which will be coming out as soon as i figure out titles for them. So once again, i'm asking for your help....just got to.....  
http://www.expage.com/titlehelp 


	4. Update

For All of my fics, chapter whatever.  
  
  
  
Hey there to all my fans. From what i read I have about seven. Anyway. If there was a story of mine that you absolutely loved or just watned to see how it would turn out. Let me know. Ill continue it on my new account. If youd like to read my new or old stuff check out my accounts. I actually have I think three. Im not sure.   
  
Writer by the Sea,  
Gemini_Writer  
Gemini_Gator22  
  
  
So If there is any story of mine that you would like to see continued just say the word and I will try my best.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Gemini*~ 


End file.
